disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete/Gallery
Animation and comics 965473-pete 8 super.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mouse Works Pete_Clubhouse.png|Pete in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 200px-965544-p.jpg|Pete in An Extremely Goofy Movie Engarde.jpg|Pete in battle with Mickey Mouse mickey11.jpg|Pete and Mickey Mouse riveter3.jpg|Pete and Donald Duck tv_goof_troop_pete.jpg|Pete and Goofy in Goof Troop. threemusketeers_253.jpg|Pete with Minnie Mouse threemusketeers_369.jpg|Pete with the Beagle Boys ThreeMusketeers05.jpg|Pete's incarcerated mother threemusketeers_879.jpg|Pete's defeat in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 3966-28638 - Copy.jpg|Pete in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Char 16522.jpg|Pete in The Prince and the Pauper Pete_in_Mickey_Mouse_Adventures_comic.jpg|Pete in a comic illustration Big_Bad_Pete_and_Animatronic_Donald_yelling.jpg|Pete in the Epic Mickey digicomics Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-1734.jpg|Pete facepalm (apply directly to the forehead) XaHMn.jpg|"Dead men tell no tales!" 965479-pete_12.jpg|Pete as a thug in Mickey Mouse Works Pete troll face.png|Pete and Ortensia Tumblr m4ijzuKmjn1qfrosdo2 1280.png|Minnie giving Pete a high five Pete as Santa.jpg|Pete as Santa Claus in House of Mouse blackpete1.png|Black Pete in The Lone Chipmunks Black Pete Shooting.gif|Black Pete shooting blackpetedefeat.png|Black Pete's defeat in The Lone Chipmunks 2407.jpg|Bootleg Pete as he first appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle. Pete and Alice.jpg|Pete threatening Alice to give him the crossword puzzle. Julius attacking Pete.jpg|Pete getting beat up by Julius. Hungry Hobos.jpg|Pete with Oswald in Hungry Hobos. Bootlegpete.jpg|Pete in the Alice Comedies Pete Chomping on Celary.jpg|Pete with his son, P.J., on Goof Troop Pete overcome by rage.jpg|Pete overcome with rage in Goof Troop (Nightmare on Goof Street) 19910.jpg|Captain Pete swordfighting with Mickey in Shangheid 19906.jpg|Pete holding Mickey and Minnie captive (Shangheid) GoofTroopBowling.jpg GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg pete2.png|Pete and Goofy pete.jpg|Pete in the Woods pete3.jpg|Pete,Peg and Chainsaw House_of_Mouse_TV_Series-217083071-large.jpg Pete and Zeke.jpg|Pete and his cousin Zeke Mickey and Pete.jpg|Mickey and Pete Boom Da Boom (House of Mouse).jpg|Pete in a tutu mm304.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Horace&Pete.jpg PegLegPete_flag.png|Flag of Peg-Leg Pete in House of Mouse. Pete disfraz Blancanieves.png|Pete dressed up as Snow White in House of Mouse Pete HouseOfMouse.png|Pete in House of Mouse Pete con Bruja.png|Pete with The Witch in House of Mouse Mushupetencrikee.jpg|pete with Mushu & Cri-kee at the House of Mouse Pete's show.jpg Pete's caper.jpg 392px-5C283E615ED7B6544FB204 Large.jpg Mickey and pete.jpg Video games Good Petetronic.jpg|The redeemed Petetronic in Epic Mickey Small Pete.jpg|Small Pete from Epic Mickey PetePan.jpg|Pete Pan in Epic Mickey. PeteInMickeyMousecapade.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mousecapade (American Only) PETE E~1.jpg|Pete in Mickey Saves the Day Basket_790screen003.jpg|Pete in Disney Sports Basketball Gam_n64_mt2.jpg|Pete in Magical Tetris Challenge 111312_FS_WebExtra_WarrenSpectorEpicMickey_15.1.jpg disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two-end-credits.jpg|Big Bad Pete with Gremlin Prescott in' 'Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. ''Kingdom Hearts series Pete_KHREC.png|Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Captain_Pete_TR_KHII.png|Steamboat Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete_PL_KHII.png|Lion Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete with the lamp.jpg|Pete holding Jafar's lamp in Kingdom Hearts II. Sprite_Pete.png|Pete's Sprite (Retro KHII) 915410 20050428 screen016 992.jpg|Pete working with Hades I'm_Pete_01_KHII.png Persistent_Pete_01_KHII.png Maleficent_and_Pete's_Heart_01_KHII.png Pete_(Captain_Justice_outfit)_KHBBS.png|Pete as Captain Dark in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain_Dark_KHBBS.png|Pete as Captain Justice in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Pete.png|Pete with the Brooms in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs196.jpg|Pete as Captain Justice Trying to win the Million Dream's Award Captain_Dark_KHBBSFM.png|Captain Dark in his vehicle. Disney-town2.jpg|Pete as Captain Dark talking to Terra Pct2031 copy-484459809.jpg|Pete DL_PeteAvatar1.png|Pete's Sprite (Justice BBS) DL_PeteAvatar2.png|Pete's Sprite (Dark BBS) MusketeerPete.png|Captain Pete in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance 471px-Pete (Battle) CotM KH3D.png|King Musketeer Pete in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Pete as Julius.png|Pete as Julius in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. Enter_Captain_Justice_01_KHBBS.png|Captain Justice's entrance Terra_Becomes_a_Racer_01_KHBBS.png|Captain Dark's entrance Merchandise Captain Pete Figurine.jpg|Sergeant Pete figurine Conductor Pete Figurine.jpg|Conductor Pete vinylmation Pete Figurine.jpg|Pete pvc from Mickey's Carwash Figure Set Soccer Pete Figurine.jpg|Soccer Pete pvc Pete Pin.jpg|Pete's Disney Cats pin Pirate Pete Pin.jpg|Pirate Pete pin Black Pete USMM WWII mascot.jpg|Pete's U.S. Merchant Marine pin goof-troop-pete1.jpg|Goof Troop Pete Pete as Boba Fett Pin.jpg|Pete as Boba Fett Pin pete kh.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg dl_pats_pete_011007.jpg pete valentines.jpg|Pete on a Valentines Day for 2004. Miscellaneous 2300741989 ee7f9edc3a.jpg|Pete's statue in the Team Mickey's store at Donwtown Disney P05-0006.jpg|Artowork of Pete helping the expansion of Disney California Adventure Petes garage.jpg|Pete's Garage at Mickey's Toontown Fair Petes-silly-sideshow.jpeg|Artwork promoting Pete's Silly Slideshow at the Magic Kingdom 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg|Artwork of the Storybook Circus featuring Pete, Dumbo, Goofy, Casey Junior, and Humphrey the Bear youngpete.jpeg|Pete as a toddler Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-e3599f68.jpg|Promotional art of Pete in Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Character galleries Category:Mickey Mouse